Un romance inusual
by Minakushi-chan
Summary: Los compromisos arreglados no siempre son tan sencillos como uno creeeria. Sino preguntenles a Hashirama Senju y a Mito Uzumaki.
1. Primeras impresiones

_Este es mi primer fic de una pareja que no es Minato y Kushina, por favor sean amables ^-^._

_Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero como el no los cuida los tengo secuestrados :p_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Un romance inusual<span>_  
><em>**

**_Primeras impresiones_**

— ¡Lo hiciste a propósito! –Escucho gritar a una niña y después el sonido de un jarrón estrellándose contra la pared.

— ¡Tienes pésima puntería tonta! –Se oyó esta vez la voz de un niño burlándose.

— ¡Seria mas fácil si no fueras tan enano! –Golpe directo al orgullo del chico.

— ¿Qué dijiste? –Se escucho un estruendo y, suspirando, Uzumaki Kotoko se encamino lentamente hacia el jardín. Seguramente su hija perdió la paciencia y lanzo a su joven invitado al agua. Al llegar y observar la escena, se dio cuenta que tenia razón.

— ¿Mito, que te dije acerca de pelear con nuestros invitados? –Le dijo la mujer a su hija de cinco años.

—Él empezó –Se defendió la pequeña señalando al niño de pelo negro de su misma edad que se encontraba nadando en el estanque.

—No es verdad, yo estaba jugando tranquilamente cuando esta loca apareció gritando y casi me golpea con un vasija gigante –Explico el niño saliendo del agua.

Mito no dijo nada, dirigiéndole una mirada de odio al niño, sujetó un montón de papeles y se los mostró a su madre. Al verlos Kotoko entendió (hasta cierto punto) el enfado de su hija. Esos no eran papeles comunes. Al parecer el pequeño Hashirama había tomado por error los sellos que el padre de Mito le había dado el otro día para que practicara y se había puesto a dibujar sobre ellos.

—Arruino mis sellos –Se quejo la pequeña- Me costo mucho lograr que funcionaran y este idiota los arruino con sus tontos garabatos.

¿Consiguió que funcionaran? Su hija debía de ser un prodigio en el arte del Fuinjutsu.

— ¡No me digas idiota! –Grito Hashi, recordándole a Kotoko el porque de la pelea.

—Es verdad Mito, eso no se dice a los invitados –Discúlpate con Hashirama.

—Lo lamento –Dijo a regañadientes, para agregar sacándole la lengua- Lamento que seas tan débil y estúpido. Si de milagro te conviertes en el líder de tu clan te echaran a los cinco segundos –Acto seguido echo a correr perseguida por un Senju furioso.

— ¿Todo bien por aquí? –Pregunto un hombre pelirrojo asomándose por la puerta. A su lado una pareja con un bebé reía disimuladamente.

—Nada raro en esta familia –Contesto haciendo una mueca. Era verdad, no recordaba ni un solo día en que no se hayan escuchado gritos y/o peleas dentro del clan. A veces olvidaba que Mito, a pesar de ser tan tranquila la mayor parte del tiempo, era una Uzumaki, y como tal tenia su dosis de locura- De hecho, creo que salio mejor de lo esperado.

— ¿O sea que su compromiso ya es un hecho? –Pregunto entusiasmada la otra mujer acunando a su hijo pequeño.

—Creo que deberíamos esperar un poco antes de decírselos a ellos –Sugirió el líder del clan Senju viendo como su futura nuera le lanzaba a su hijo una sandalia en la cabeza. Movió la cabeza, Hashirama tenía mucho que aprender sobre las niñas.

—Es verdad, lo mejor será mantenerlo en secreto hasta que tengan edad para estar en la misma habitación sin tratar de matarse –Acordó la madre de Mito poniéndose al lado de su esposo.

Observando también la escena, Uzumaki Tetsuya hizo una pregunta.

— ¿Alguno cree que eso pasara antes de que tengan 80 años? –Nadie levanto la mano.

* * *

><p><em>Continuara.<em>

_Hace mucho que quería escribir una historia de esta pareja, en casi todas las que leí se hablaba de cómo fue su relación **después** de lo de Kyuubi-chan, así que quise hacer algo un poco diferente. Lo mejor es que como todavía no se sabe mucho de ellos puedo inventar mas cosas._

_No estoy segura cuando escribiré la continuación, no tengo mucha inspiración últimamente. _

_Criticas, comentarios, cartas bombas (mejor eso ultimo no) son bienvenidas._

_¡Dejen reviews por favor!_

_Pd: ¿No era Mito un encanto de niña? XD  
><em>


	2. Apuesta ridícula

_Siguiente capítulo de esta historia, me disculpo por la tardanza._

_Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero como él no los cuida los tengo secuestrados :p_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Un romance inusual<span>**_

_**Apuesta ridícula **_

Hashirama Senju es sin lugar a dudas alguien impresionante. Con solo 13 años ha demostrado ser un gran estratega y un increíble luchador, además de poseer casi siempre una madurez que sobrepasa su corta edad. Ese 'casi' era la palabra clave en estos momentos.

— ¡Largo de aquí demonio rojo! –Le ordenó el normalmente tranquilo y amable joven a una chica de mas o menos su misma edad. La única que deseaba nunca haber conocido y que tenia el curioso don de volverlo loco solo con su presencia.

— ¡Vete tu, nosotros llegamos primero! –Le respondió la chica de cabello rojo viéndolo como si fueran enemigos a muerte. De hecho lo eran.

Estaban en una pequeña playa de Ushiogakure que solo conocían los miembros del clan Uzumaki, ambos habían decidido por su propia cuenta pasar el día divirtiéndose en el mar para no tener que verse hasta la cena. Por desgracia apenas llegaron vieron que aquel al que trataban de evitar había tenido la misma idea, y si eso fuera poco ambos habían elegido el mismo lugar para poner sus cosas. Por eso estaban peleando ahora.

A pesar de que habían pasado más de ocho años desde su primer encuentro, la relación entre Hashirama Senju y Mito Uzumaki seguía siendo tan terrible como el primer día. La siguiente vez que los lideres del clan Senju visitaron al clan Uzumaki, lo primero que hizo su primogénito fue buscar a la pequeña Mito para vengarse poniendo una lagartija en una caja y dándosela como regalo de cumpleaños. Su plan no salió como esperaba ya que a la pequeña Uzumaki le gustaban mucho las lagartijas y los sapos, lo que no podía soportar eran las arañas como descubrió cuando fueron los Uzumaki los que fueron a visitarlos. Y como todo buen niño de 6 años no perdió tiempo en usar esa información contra la pobre pelirroja que erróneamente había comenzado a creer que el pequeño Senju no era tan malo como creyó al principio. Como venganza antes de volver a su casa se desquitó colgando la ropa interior del chico en el techo para que todos los que la vieran se rieran de él, pensando que con eso aceptaría la derrota y la dejaría tranquila. Pero con eso lo único que consiguió fue que Hashirama se enfureciera todavía mas y prometiera hacer de su vida un infierno cada que se vieran, promesa que tristemente cumplió.

Desde entonces los dos han estado envueltos en una batalla campal para ver quien resistía mas, insultándose, haciéndose bromas pesadas y compitiendo en cosas absurdas cada vez que se veían. Así lo que empezó siendo una simple pelea de niños terminó siendo una rivalidad en la que la única razón por la que no se habían matado entre sí todavía era porque sus respectivos padres se aseguraron de JAMÁS estuvieran en el mismo lugar sin supervisión.

— ¿No puedes ir a molestar a alguien mas para variar? –Se quejó el moreno deseando que su madre no les hubiera inculcado a Tobirama y a él que nunca debían levantarle la mano a una mujer. Ni siquiera a las que parecían más un hombre con mal carácter.

—Tu eres el que molesta Senju, no yo –Contestó Mito preguntándose por qué su familia seguía invitando a ese idiota cada verano o por qué la obligaban a visitar a los Senju de vez en cuando sabiendo lo mucho que se odiaban ¿Sería alguna clase de castigo? ¿Qué hizo para merecer algo tan espantoso?

Decidiendo finalmente intervenir, Tobirama Senju y Hatori Uzumaki apartaron a su hermano mayor y primita respectivamente antes de que pasaran a los puños. Después de todo, primero tenían que dejar que los espectadores hicieran sus apuestas. Tenían que sacar algún provecho de tener que vigilar ese par de testarudos, además de divertirse debido a sus locuras.

— ¿Mito, por qué siempre que ustedes dos se ven tienen que pelearse? –Preguntó Hatori una vez que se alejaron lo suficiente de los Senju. Por mas divertido que fuera verlos pelear no podía evitar preguntarse de donde venia todo ese odio. Mito no era rencorosa por naturaleza, al contrario.

—Es un idiota y un pervertido –Respondió Mito cruzándose de brazos, no queriendo decirle la verdadera razón. Era demasiado humillante.

—Hay muchos idiotas y pervertidos en el mundo, incluso en nuestra propia casa –Le recordó pensando especialmente en los gemelos Ryu y Tora, ese par rara vez parecía juntar medio cerebro entre los dos- Pero con ninguno de ellos reaccionas así.

—Es que él… –Comenzó a decir Mito poniéndose roja.

— ¿Si? –Insistió su primo curioso. Nunca la había visto actuar así.

— ¡Es un inútil sin futuro que además no podría conseguir una novia aunque su vida dependiera de eso! –Finalizó perdiendo el valor. Hatori lanzó un suspiro, debió haberlo visto venir.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?! –Estalló cierto moreno que había alcanzado a escuchar la última parte- ¡Tu eres la que no podría conseguir un novio con lo fea y bruta que eres!

— ¡Repite eso, chico árbol!

— ¡NO PODRÍAS CONSEGUIR UN NOVIO PORQUE ERES DEMASIADO FEA Y BRUTA! –Repitió Hashirama sacándole la lengua.

— ¡Pues tu eres tan feo y tonto que ni siquiera conseguirías que una chica te besara! –Gritó Mito sintiéndose herida en el fondo. Se estaba cansando de esas peleas, de no poder divertirse cuando los Senju estaban de visita porque se la pasaba peleando con él.

— ¡Claro que puedo hacer que una chica me bese! –Respondió Hashirama sin pensar- De hecho apuesto lo que sea a que puedo conseguirlo antes que tu.

— ¿Besar a una chica primero? Creo que paso –Se burló la pelirroja.

— ¡A que puedo besar a una chica mucho antes de que tu beses a un chico! –Corrigió avergonzado el moreno mientras Tobirama lo veía con los ojos bien abiertos.

— ¿Besar a una chica? –Repitió el peliblanco asqueado ¿De verdad su hermano estaba dispuesto a llegar tan lejos como para hacer algo tan asqueroso?

—No deberías aceptar –Le aconsejó el pelirrojo a su prima, sabiendo que a pesar de ser un poco brusca y violenta a veces (Que interesantemente coincidían con las visitas de cierto moreno) ella era como cualquier otra chica y quería que su primer beso fuera con alguien especial. No debería arriesgar algo tan valioso por una apuesta.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo cerecita? –Se mofó el Senju usando el apodo que sabía que tanto odiaba para molestarla.

— ¡Claro que no tengo miedo! ¡Ya veras que consigo un beso mucho antes que tu! –Aceptó la pelirroja furiosa.

— ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que nada bueno saldrá de esto? –Le preguntó en voz baja al Uzumaki el al parecer ahora mas maduro de los Senju. Tendrían que ver como les explicarían a sus familias la última 'gran idea' de ese par de locos.

—Probablemente tengas razón –Contestó Hatori rodando los ojos. Si no fuera por el hecho de que se odiaban cualquiera pensaría que eran el uno para el otro.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará.<em>

_Me tomo solo un día escribir este capitulo, me sentiría orgullosa si no fuera porque llevó casi un año sin actualizar este fic 0.o_

_¡Prometo que la próxima no me tardare tanto en subir un nuevo capitulo!_

_Criticas, comentarios, cartas bombas (mejor eso ultimo no) son bienvenidas._

_¡Dejen reviews por favor!_


End file.
